Harry Potter, Roi du Monde
by Ferz
Summary: Une crackfic pour se marrer un coup. Harry Potter revient dans le monde sorcier après quelques siècles d'absence. Immortal!Harry
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**** : Je ne suis pas JK Rowling, vous pouvez en tirer les conclusions que vous voulez ^^**

**Cette fic restera probablement un One Shot, sauf si je change d'avis ou si beaucoup d'entre vous veulent vraiment que je la continue !**

**Bonne lecture !**

**Ferz**

* * *

><p>Harry soupira. Il aurait préféré entrer par l'ancienne cabine téléphonique qu'il avait utilisé pour la première fois tant d'années auparavant en compagnie d'Arthur Weasley, mais malheureusement toutes les cabines de Londres avaient disparu depuis la dernière fois qu'il l'avait visitée et celle qui protégeait l'entrée du Ministère ne faisait pas exception.<p>

Que faire, que faire ?

Il pensa à ne pas y aller, mais il s'était décidé, et il irait. Il avait de plus en plus de mal à se sortir de sa torpeur et la lettre du ministère était arrivée à point nommé.

« Monsieur,

Il a été porté à notre attention qu'un sorcier non enregistré vit à ces coordonnées. Veuillez vous présenter au Ministère le 19 avril à 14h30 pour enregistrer votre présence en ces lieux.

Si personne ne se présente en réponse à cette lettre une équipe d'aurors sera envoyé à ces coordonnées.

Veuillez accepter mes salutations respectueuses,

Mme Hedna Pomfrey, directrice des Habitations Magiques,

Ministère de la Magie,

Londres »

Donc… comment aller au ministère ?

Il y avait bien ces toilettes publiques autrefois utilisées comme entrée par cheminette. Mais outre qu'il ne pouvait pas être certain qu'ils fussent encore utilisés, il n'aurait pas pu se souvenir de leur emplacement même si sa vie en dépendait.

Oh, eh bien, tant pis pour la discrétion. Harry transplana.

Son arrivée fut naturellement remarquée, étant donné qu'elle impliquait la destruction momentanée de toutes les protections anti intrusion du ministère, et donc un bruit fracassant de tonnerre et probablement un petit tremblement de terre. Alors que les sorciers se jetaient au sol de terreur (ou tombaient par terre à cause des mouvements du sol, il ne pouvait pas être exactement certain), sa petite personne apparut au milieu de l'Auditorium.

Immédiatement une dizaine d'aurors fut sur lui, et il remarqua avec un certain intérêt que leurs robes étaient passées du rouge au bleu. Il semblait qu'il y avait une nouvelle coupe à la mode, en plus, ouverte sur le devant et trainant sur le sol derrière eux.

- « Ah, désolé pour le dérangement », dit Harry en passant sa main dans ses cheveux. « Je n'arrivais pas à trouver l'entrée. »

- « Baguette et numéro d'identification ! » cria un auror aux cheveux roux.

Harry lui rendit un regard vide.

- « Euh… je ne sais pas ? Et je n'ai pas de baguette. »

Cela sembla décontenancer les aurors.

- « Et puis je ne suis pas là pour causer de problème, franchement », dit Harry, « j'ai reçu une lettre me demandant de venir, mais je ne trouvais pas l'entrée… »

- « Alors vous avez décidé de déchirer toutes les protections du Ministère ? » demanda un homme en le regardant les sourcils froncés.

- « Ben, sinon j'aurais pu rater mon rendez-vous. J'avais décidé de venir, alors bon… »

- « Et vous n'avez pas de numéro d'identification ? »

- « Euh… qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

- « Non mais, vous êtes un idiot ou quoi ? Les numéros d'identification sont utilisés depuis cinquante ans, je n'aurais pas cru que qui que ce soit puisse encore les ignorer. »

- « J'étais en vacances ? » répondit Harry, toujours un sourire amical sur les lèvres. La douzaine de baguettes pointée sur lui ne le gênait pas spécialement, mais il allait être en retard si cela continuait. Il ne voulait pas être en retard pour le premier rendez-vous qu'il avait depuis… trois ans ? Quatre ?

- « Bon, votre nom ? » demanda un des aurors dans un grognement.

- « Vous ne devriez pas être si tendus, messieurs, répondit Harry, ce n'est pas bon pour la santé, si vous voulez m… »

- « Votre nom ? »

- « Ah, Harry James Potter. » Ces aurors étaient un peu impolis, franchement.

Il y eut un silence.

Harry attendit que quelqu'un réponde, mais les aurors le regardaient un peu trop étrangement pour que ce soit bon signe. Il aurait cru que depuis tout ce temps on finirait par oublier son nom. Ca faisait quoi, deux cent ans qu'il n'était pas revenu dans le monde sorcier ? A son époque la mémoire des sorciers ne tenait pas un mois, ça avait dû changer. Ou peut être qu'il était dans un univers parallèle.

- « Euh… ? Il y a un problème ? demanda le brun. Je peux repartir, si vous voulez, mais il va falloir que l'un d'entre vous explique ça à mon rendez-vous. »

- « Est-ce que vous accepteriez de consentir à un scan pour vérifier que vous êtes bien qui vous dîtes être, Monsieur ? » demanda le chef de son petit groupe d'aurors, beaucoup plus poli qu'auparavant.

- « Euh, oui, j'imagine. Et après vous me laisserez aller à mon rendez-vous ? Je vais finir par être en retard, vous savez ? »

Il y eut un silence, puis le chef fit un signe et l'un des aurors partit chercher quelque chose, supposément ce qui leur permettrait de scanner son aura pour vérifier son identité. L'homme mettant un peu de temps à revenir Harry conjura une chaise confortable d'un geste de sa main et s'y assit, faisant apparaître une des pommes reposant dans son saladier de fruits chez lui dans sa main et la croquant. Cela causa un léger tremblement de terre, la pomme devant traverser les protections du ministère qu'il avait remises en place pour arriver jusqu'à lui.

L'auror revint, tenant un cube métallique dans sa main. Il le tendit à Harry qui le prit et se mit à l'observer sous tous ses angles.

- « Euh, c'est un cadeau de bienvenue ? C'est gentil, vraiment, mais je croyais qu'on testait mon identité, là. Enfin, ça fera un bon repose cuillère. »

- « Posez-le sur la paume de votre main, bien en vue, et prononcez distinctement votre nom complet et votre date de naissance. »

- « Harry James Potter, 31 juillet 1980. »

Le cube s'illumina d'une lumière blanche pendant quelques secondes puis s'éteint à nouveau.

- « C'est tout ? » demanda Harry. Je peux y aller, maintenant ?

Mais les aurors s'étaient remis à le regarder bizarrement, et Harry n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce que cela signifiait. « Bon, je vais aller à mon rendez-vous, dans ce cas », fit il simplement, passant entre les aurors qui n'avaient toujours pas bougé.

Si Harry n'avait pas été certain du contraire il aurait crû qu'ils venaient d'être ensorcelés. Peut-être quelqu'un avait-il créé un imperio invisible ? C'était une idée intéressante.

Il était un peu en retard, et il lui fallut demander deux fois des directions pour arriver au lieu de son rendez-vous, mais il y était. Mission accomplie.

Une femme, probablement Hedna Pomfrey, s'il devait faire confiance à l'étiquette posée sur le bureau, l'accueillit poliment. Les sorciers ne se serraient pas la main, trop de danger impliquait un tel contact, et il s'assit après qu'elle l'y ait invité.

- « Vous êtes le sorcier résidant au XXX ? » demanda la femme, observant un parchemin devant elle.

- « C'est moi. »

- « Quel est votre numéro d'identification ? »

- « Encore ? soupira Harry. Je ne sais pas, je ne crois pas que j'en ai un. »

La femme fronça les sourcils.

- « Quel âge avez-vous ? Les numéros sont octroyés automatiquement pour tous sorcier né après 2072, Monsieur. »

- « Ah, je suis né en 1980. Je sais, je ne fais pas mon âge. »

C'était étrange, mais pas complètement fou dans un monde où l'on pouvait se retrouver soudainement transformé en pomme de terre si on mangeait la mauvaise friandise.

- « Très bien. Nom complet et date de naissance, s'il vous plait. »

La femme prit une plume et la trempa dans son encrier, attendant qu'il réponde.

- « Harry Potter, 31 Juillet 1980. »

La plume tomba de la main de la femme, et Harry pensa que c'était tout de même un peu théâtral. Oui, bon, il n'avait pas contacté le ministère de la magie depuis un certain temps, mais il avait pensé que sa… popularité, aurait quelque peu réduit après son départ. Apparemment les sorciers n'avaient pas oublié son nom.

- « Avez-vous une preuve de votre identité ? »

- « Les aurors dans l'Auditorium ont fait un truc avec un cube magique. »

Cela avait paru plus intelligent dans sa tête.

La femme lui jeta un coup d'œil, comme pour jauger s'il était ou non entrain de lui faire une blague.

C'est à ce moment là qu'une dizaine de personnes pénétra dans la salle.

- « Excusez-moi, dit Harry, je sais que j'étais un peu en retard, mais mon rendez-vous n'est pas terminé. Si vous pouviez attendre votre tour, ce serait grandement apprécié. »

Harry sourit poliment aux nouveaux venus et fit apparaître une nouvelle pomme provenant de chez lui. Les sorciers autour de lui sursautèrent quand le sol trembla.

Malheureusement personne ne fit signe de vouloir sortir. Harry croqua dans sa pomme.

- « Monsieur, votre identité a été confirmée comme étant celle de Lord Potter », dit un homme. « Je suis très heureux de vous rencontrer. »

- « Ah ? Merci, j'imagine. Et vous êtes ? »

Il y eut un silence dans la salle, puis l'homme répondit.

- « Je suis le Préfet Magique du Royaume Uni, Lord Potter. »

- « Préfet Magique ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

Cette fois le silence dura plus longtemps.

- « Le titre de Préfet Magique remplace celui de Ministre de la Magie depuis plus d'un siècle, Lord Potter », répondit finalement l'homme.

- « Ah… il y avait une raison particulière pour le changement ? Franchement, je crois que je préfère le titre de Ministre, c'est plus clair. »

Cette fois le silence fut assourdissant.

- « J'ai dis une bêtise ? » Interrogea Harry tout en se passant la main dans les cheveux pour vérifier qu'il n'avait pas soudainement une seconde tête. Dans le monde sorcier quand toute une foule vous regardait comme si vous aviez soudainement une tête en trop, c'était parfois parce que c'était le cas. Non, pas de seconde tête. Alors, quoi ?

- « Lord Potter, le titre de Préfet Magique a été mis en place après l'unification des états magiques en un unique État Magique Global. »

- « Ouah, vraiment ? Il y a un État Magique Global ? Cool. »

Un nouveau venu entra soudainement dans la pièce, entouré par des sorciers tout vêtus de blanc. Ils avaient un air super cool, selon Harry.

- « Monsieur le Vice-Président, » dit le Préfet Magique en saluant.

- « Préfet Spinett, dit sobrement l'homme tout en observant Harry. Monsieur, je suis Alexander Bjord, Vice-Président de l'État Magique Global. C'est un honneur de vous rencontrer. »

- « Vraiment ? D'accord. Je ne sais pas, je ne me suis jamais rencontré. Enfin, est-ce que quelqu'un pourrait me dire exactement pourquoi mon rendez-vous pour m'assurer qua mon domicile n'est pas envahi par les aurors a été joyeusement interrompu par… »

Harry fit un signe vague vers les nouveaux venus, haussant les sourcils

Le Vice-Président parla, mais ce ne fut pas à Harry qu'il s'adressa.

- « Il ne sait pas ?! » S'exclama t-il, visiblement choqué. Harry n'était pas certain, son accent était un peu perturbant.

- « Je ne sais pas quoi ? J'espère que je ne suis pas l'Ennemi numéro 1 à nouveau, ce serait quelque peu gênant. Enfin, surtout pour vous, franchement, ça craint si votre ennemi numéro 1 n'est même pas au courant qu'il l'est. »

- « Comment pouvez-vous ne pas savoir ? »

Cette fois, Harry pouvait être certain que l'homme était choqué. Son accent ne pouvait pas cacher longtemps le fait qu'il était entrain de s'arracher littéralement les cheveux de la tête. Harry espéra qu'il y avait des potions pour ce genre de choses, l'homme était probablement très laid, chauve.

- « Si je savais ce que vous dîtes que je ne sais pas peut être que je pourrais vous dire pourquoi je ne le sais pas, si je le sais. »

Même pour Harry, la phrase était un peu complexe.

- « Je suis le Vice Président de l'État Global Magique, Lord Potter, » dit l'homme. « C'est la position élue la plus haute du gouvernement. »

Harry fronça les sourcils.

- « Est-ce que ce ne devrait pas être le Président, logiquement ? »

Il y eut un long silence.

- « Le Président n'est pas élu à son poste. »

- « Ah… Ce n'est pas légèrement antidémocratique ? »

Le silence s'allongea longtemps.

- « Lord Potter, vous avez visiblement été… séparé, du monde sorcier depuis longtemps. L'État Magique Global a été formé en 2014, après qu'on se fut rendu compte que les sorciers souffraient globalement d'une étrange maladie qui faisait disparaître lentement leur magie. Après un an de recherches internationales, la source de cette maladie a été découverte. »

Harry fronça les sourcils.

- « Je n'étais pas malade, moi, je crois. »

- « En effet, Lord Potter, il est logique que vous n'ayez pas été malade, puisque la raison de la maladie était une Dette de Vie Magique à votre endroit. »

- « Une Dette de Vie ? De qui ? Pour quoi ? »

- « A l'époque personne ne savait exactement, mais plus tard des recherches sur le sujet ont montré que Lord Voldemort, peu avant sa démise, avait mis en place un mécanisme magique qu'il voulait utiliser sur le monde entier. Divers points de rituels avaient déjà étés créés au moment où vous l'avez défait, mais ce n'était pas terminé. Il est considéré par les chercheurs que Lord Voldemort avait l'intention d'empêcher toute naissance de Sorcier de Première Génération. Cependant le rituel avait un… défaut de construction, disons, et en plus d'empêcher la naissance de Nés de Moldus, il aurait simplement tué tous les sorciers vivants. Donc, en tuant Lord Voldemort, vous avez sauvé la vie de tous les sorciers de la planète. »

Ah… Cela avait du sens, plus ou moins. Et cela expliquait cette histoire de maladie. Une Dette de Vie, si elle n'était pas remboursée avant de nombreuses années, avait de graves effets néfastes sur le sorcier qui devait la payer. Mais il ne voyait pas comment les sorciers avaient pu lui payer une dette de vie sans qu'il ne soit présent pour en accepter les termes.

- « Mais vous avez encore votre magie, donc j'imagine que vous avez trouvé un moyen de stopper le processus », dit-il.

- « Lorsque la raison a été comprise par les chercheurs et qu'il a été déterminé que la dette devait être payée à votre endroit, tous les sorciers de la planète ont essayé de vous trouver, sans succès. »

Ah, oui. S'il se souvenait bien il était tombé dans un volcan en fusion en 2009 et n'avait pas pu s'en extirper avant 2017. Bon, il avait été inconscient la plupart du temps, donc il n'en avait pas vraiment souffert, et c'avait été une expérience intéressante. En outre il s'était beaucoup ennuyé auparavant et comme ensuite le monde avait beaucoup changé il avait pu s'amuser à le redécouvrir. Ces temps-ci Harry réfléchissait d'ailleurs à replonger dans un volcan de son plein gré pour pouvoir trouver quelque chose d'intéressant à faire quand il se réveillerait.

- « Cependant il était certain que vous n'étiez pas mort, étant donné que la Dette de Vie était toujours active. Par conséquent il a été décidé que dans une tentative de régler la dette, tous les sorciers vivants vous jureraient obéissance. »

…

…

…

WTF ?

Bon. Restons calme, c'était il y a plus d'un siècle, les sorciers de l'époque étaient probablement tous morts. Ce n'était plus un problème.

- « Il a été découvert par la suite que, techniquement, les sorciers naissant aujourd'hui vous doivent aussi la vie, et par conséquent… »

Harry n'écouta pas la suite, il avait comprit.

Ah.

OK.

Harry était le roi du monde.

…

Prend ça Voldemort !

- « Nous avions pensé qu'après un certain nombre d'années votre mort romprait le charme de la Dette de Vie, mais… »

- « Je ne suis pas mort, » finit Harry.

- « Euh, oui, voilà. »

- « Donc, Président ? »

- « Oui, Monsieur le Président. »

- « Et je ne peux pas, je ne sais pas, déclarer la Dette nulle et non avenue ? »

- « Non, Monsieur. Quoi qu'elle s'applique à tous les sorciers il ne s'agit que d'une seule Dette, et par conséquent elle ne peut être remplie que d'une seule façon, la même pour tous. Si un sorcier ne jure pas obéissance sur sa magie, celle-ci se meurt peu à peu. Quelques nés de moldus ont refusé de jurer, préférant devenir des Cracmols, mais c'est tout. La Dette ne prendra fin qu'avec votre mort. »

Cela, c'était un problème.

- « Je ne peux pas mourir », dit Harry. Parfois l'honnêteté était la meilleure marche de manœuvre.

Le silence qui lui répondit lui fit penser que, peut être, ce n'était pas tellement le cas.

- « Du tout ? » demanda quelqu'un.

- « Du tout. J'ai été décapité, deux fois. »

- « Décapité ?! » S'exclama Hedna Pomfrey, l'air positivement choqué.

- « Oui. La première fois assez salement, à coups de hache, une longue histoire à propos d'un jeux de cartes qui a mal tourné. La seconde fois une semaine plus tard, guillotiné. »

- « Guillotiné ?! »

Harry pensa un instant que si les yeux de la femme s'élargissaient un peu plus encore ils risquaient d'exploser.

- « Oui, j'étais curieux, et puis j'ai trébuché. »

- « Vous… vous vous êtes auto-guillotiné ? » demanda quelqu'un.

- « Par accident », rappela Harry. Il n'était pas suicidaire, quand même. Pas que ça aurait changé grand chose.

- « Doooonc… cette histoire de Président, ça ne veut pas dire que j'ai des trucs à faire, si ? »

* * *

><p><strong>Alors ? Vous avez aimé ? Souvenez vous : un antique proverbe chinois dit ceci "un petit commentaire par fic lue donne une meilleure santé au lecteur"<strong>

**Sans parler de l'auteur !**

**Et il faut toujours suivre les proverbes chinois, d'après un autre proverbe chinois. **

**J'espère que ça vous a plu **

**Ferz**


	2. Chapitre 2 : Patates

**Un petit chapitre de plus, tout court parce que je suis méchante Mouhahahahhhahahahahaha.**

**Je ne sais pas si j'en posterais d'autres. Comme je l'ai dit à beaucoup d'entre vous qui m'ont gentiment laissé des reviews (j'adoooooooore les reviews, merci merci merci merci merci merci merci merci merci merci merci merci merci merci merci merci merci merci) je ne vais pas faire de suite continue à Harry Potter, Roi du monde, parce qu'une fois que tu as un héros immortel, ultrapuissant ET auquel tout le monde doit obéir, y'a plus grand chose à faire à part rigoler un peu. Avec un peu de chances, ce chapitre vous décochera un sourire. Sinon, tant pis XP. Si je suis inspirée je posterais probablement d'autres chapitres, mais ça dépendra vraiment de si ma muse décide de passer me faire coucou ou non. **

**Et voilà, sans plus tergiverser, le chapitre 2**

**Harry Potter, Roi du Monde**

**Chapitre 2: Patates**

Harry était entrain de regarder pousser ses pommes de terre. C'était une de ses activités favorites du moment. Il n'y avait pas beaucoup d'action, certes, et de temps en temps sa magie enflammait un des pieds sans qu'il ne le lui demande (une mauvaise habitude qu'elle avait prise après qu'Harry ait essayé pendant huit ans d'obtenir une espèce de pommes de terre qu'on pouvait ramasser déjà cuites). Cependant c'était plus intéressant que de regarder pousser ses tomates, étant donné que sa magie, malgré toutes ses tentatives pour changer ses mauvaises habitudes, n'avait jamais accepté qu'il préférait vraiment enflammer des pieds de tomates plutôt que des pieds de pommes de terre.

Un vers bleu coloré de petits triangles rouges se mit a manger mollement l'une des feuilles du pieds de patate. Harry l'observa, fronçant les sourcils en se demandant comment il avait pu s'échapper de sa cage. Il cherchait depuis 14 ans à obtenir un tel vers bleu à triangles rouges, car il était certain que c'était dans l'ADN d'un tel spécimen que se trouvait le remède de la Peste bleue à triangles rouges qui décimait les populations sorcières d'Afrique du Sud (ou du moins les empêchait de sortir en bonne compagnie jusqu'à la fin de leur vie). Il avait réussi à obtenir des vers bleus à pois jaunes et des vers verts à triangles rouges, mais à chaque fois qu'il les faisait se croiser il obtenait immanquablement des vers arc-en-ciel inutilisables. Et voilà qu'enfin il réussissait à obtenir un vers bleu à triangles rouges ! Il en était là de ses réflexions quand le pied de patates fut victime du petit problème de pyromanie de sa magie, incinérant malheureusement le vers en un centième de secondes.

Harry continua de fixer l'endroit où s'était tenu l'aboutissement de 14 ans de recherches pendant un moment, puis haussa les épaules. Ce genre de choses arrivait.

Une pensée soudaine interrompit le flot monotone de ses pensées habituelles.

« Et si je décidais que plus personne ne doit prononcer le mot tomate ? »

Il réfléchit à la question.

Mhm…

Ah, un premier problème évident. Les sorciers devraient trouver un nouveau mot pour « tomate ». Ce serait embêtant dans quelques années quand plus personne ne connaitrait la signification du mot tomate et qu'il voudrait commander des tomates dans un restaurant sorcier. Et s'il prononçait le mot tomate par hasard (ça lui arrivait parfois) on saurait immédiatement qui il était.

Donc non.

Ce genre de pensées lui venait assez régulièrement depuis qu'il avait été mis au courant de cette histoire de Dette de Vie, et toute cette affaire de « Président du Monde Sorcier ». Il n'avait pas encore décidé de ce qu'il allait faire concernant cette nouvelle donnée. Il avait un moment considéré voyager jusqu'à une nouvelle dimension, mais outre qu'il n'était pas absolument certain qu'il y AIT d'autres dimensions, il n'avait pas la moindre idée de comment s'y prendre pour y aller.

Il se secoua. Il réfléchissait, par vagues, à ce qu'il ferait de sa domination sur le monde sorcier, depuis 27 ans. Il était temps qu'il agisse. Il fit apparaître une plume et un parchemin flottant face à lui et s'assit dans le vide.

Donc.

Il se mit à écrire.

Miranda Melakov était tranquillement assis dans son bureau à observer son secrétaire personnel trier ses papiers quand une enveloppe scellée à la cire apparut entre ses deux yeux, obscurcissant sa vue pendant une seconde, puis tomba sur son bureau.

Elle l'observa un instant. En tant que Vice-Présidente du Monde Sorcier ses services de sécurité étaient censés être les plus performants du monde - excepté ceux du vieux Zambo, le Préfet Magique complètement sénile de Tanzanie qui était devenu si paranoïaque qu'il avait fait enfermer son ombre en prison pour tentative d'assassinat contre sa personne et qui, depuis, utilisait la moitié de son budget pour sa sécurité personnelle. Heureusement que la peine de mort n'était plus légale dans le Monde Sorcier ou le vieil homme aurait trouvé un moyen de faire exécuter son ombre, ce qui aurait immanquablement des conséquences imprévisibles. Et puis, son ombre avait toujours été du genre malfaisante de toute façon - et une lettre apparaissant dans son bureau était on ne peut plus suspecte.

Elle appela aussitôt les deux Gardes Blancs, les aurors du Gouvernement Global, qui étaient stationnés devant sa porte, et leur indiqua la lettre après s'être lancé un sort de Bulle d'Air qui lui permettrait de respirer même si la lettre émettait un gaz toxique.

Les deux hommes lancèrent sort de détection après sort de détection et laissèrent finalement tomber leurs propres bulles d'airs.

- La lettre est écrite avec de l'encre conjurée et sur du parchemin conjuré, Madame, mais c'est tout.

- Et comment est-elle arrivée juste en face de moi ? Apparue dans mon bureau ?! S'exclama t-elle.

Les deux hommes se regardèrent puis le plus haut gradé des deux haussa les épaules l'air impuissant.

D'un faible sortilège de lévitation Miranda retourna l'enveloppe sur laquelle elle pouvait voir pour l'instant « Pour le Vice-Président du Monde Sorcier » et observa le nom de l'envoyeur de l'autre côté.

Elle s'affala sur son siège.

- Je vous remercie, dit-elle en laissant tomber sa propre bulle d'air protectrice. Elle attendit que les deux hommes soient sortis, demanda à son secrétaire d'aller lui chercher un café, attendit qu'il sorte à son tour, puis ouvrit la lettre.

« Monsieur,

Si j'ai bien compris la situation, je peux ordonner ce que je veux et les sorciers sont obligés d'obéir. Après réflexion j'ai décidé d'édicter les règles suivantes. Si vous pouviez les publier pour qu'autant de monde que possible les voit, ce serait bien.

+ Personne ne prononcera le mot « patate » le mardi.

+ Le jeu du quidditch sera joué sans attrapeur et se terminera après une durée de temps déterminée par les règles du jeu. Ceux qui le veulent vraiment pourront jouer à être attrapeur tous seuls ou faire des courses d'attrapage. Franchement, à part dans de très rares cas les attrapeurs pourraient être les seuls joueurs sur le terrain que ça ne changerait rien, et la position ne demande aucun jeu d'équipe.

+ Aucun enfant ne devra être nommé avec un prénom commençant par Y, sauf s'il ou elle a trois jambes.

+Tout sorcier me parlant et connaissant mon identité devra m'appeler soit « Harry » soit « Grand Maître vénéré à la force suprême, au charisme à l'image de celui des dieux de l'Olympe et à la magie d'une puissance aussi incroyable que l'existence d'une seconde dimension habitée par des doubles de nous avec des spaghettis à la place des cheveux »

Voilà, c'est tout,

Harry Potter,

Président du Monde sorcier (je crois que c'est ça mon titre)

Ps : ah, oui, j'avais presque oublié, je veux aussi que vous libériez les elfes de maison qui veulent être libérés. Merci. »

Il y avait une signature gribouillée, et c'était tout.

Miranda, comme tous les sorciers depuis 200 ans, avait été élevée en sachant qu'un jour elle rencontrerait peut être Harry Potter, et que dans ce cas elle devrait lui obéir en tout et pour tout, sans poser de questions. Son propre serment l'y forcerait. Si Harry Potter n'avait pas écrit cette lettre, elle n'aurait pas senti un besoin soudain et urgent de transplaner chez elle pour demander à ses elfes de maison si ils désiraient être libres. Elle regarda le calendrier. On était un mardi. Elle essaya de prononcer le mot « patate »

-« pata…

Non, impossible à prononcer.

Elle soupira. Maintenant, il fallait qu'elle trouve un moyen de mettre en place ces nouvelles lois sans créer une panique de masse. Les sorciers étaient généralement idiots mais mêmes eux pouvaient se rendre compte que devoir obéir aveuglément à un type qui décidait que la première loi a édicter était de ne pas prononcer le mot « patate » le mardi ne pouvait pas être bon pour la santé.

Mais d'abord, il fallait qu'elle parle à ses elfes de maison.

**Et voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu !**

**N'oubliez pas que vous avez toujours la possibilité de communiquer avec moi, ce qui, au vu de mon génie, est très franchement un bonus monumental pour vous, et j'ai du mal à imaginer qui pourrait jamais passer outre. **

**XD**

**Ferz**


End file.
